STO: Adventures of 3 of 11
by MrJoelieC
Summary: These are the Voyages and adventures of "3 of 11" a liberated Human Borg and her quest to form a Historic Crew. She recognized that it is the Captains who choose the "Best" crews that the crew makes captains famous. In her persuit of becoming a well known she will elevate her crew with and during her adventures, fun, and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1: A New Captain

Disclaimer: Star Trek and all associated characters and situations are the property of CBS studios, Star Trek Online is the creation of Cryptic and Perfect World, all are used by myself for entertainment purposes without permission or intent to profit.

3 of 11 waited for her debriefing from her last command test… The Kobyashi Maru…

3 thought re-assimilating to humanity was tough enough… her re-matriculation into star fleet in an accelerated command course left her with no idea she would get a surprise command performance on the Kobyashi Maru test. It had changed drastically since the 40 years she had taken it last… With Holo Projectors and Transporters you do not even know it's a simulation until it's over.

While the test itself is called the Kobyashi Maru the ship you are sent after changes. She had heard that more cadets flunked out of Command school than ever as a result.. She was not sure that her actions during the test would be called to question but it was what happened after the test, that was the question she was dreading.

Every command cadet knew it was coming just never when. You went out on patrols on ships. Some were real patrols and others were holo-deck simulations. You never knew which was real and which was fake till after the fact - but every cadet dreaded the Kobyashi Maru test.  
A Lieutenant. in dress uniform came out. Followed by another Lieutenant. with a bruised face who took one look look at 3 of 11 and walked out of the waiting room with a harrumph of disgust. "He's ready for your Cadet." The first Lieutenant said.

3 of 11 stood and walked through the entryway to the Commandant of Starfleet Academy's office. She walked right up to his desk and thrust her chest out and after saluting said "Cadet 3 of 11 reporting as ordered Admiral.

The Admiral looked at her. "At ease Cadet, Sit down. Let's take a look at your performance. Computer: access visual and audio logs: Kobyashi Maru test for Cadet 3 of 11 time index 19:31 hours."

The admiral got up from his chair and walked behind 3 as the room transformed to the bridge of the U.S.S. Newton. 3 saw herself at the captain's chair recording a log entry into the arm rest. The Newton is an old style Oberth class vessel. Maneuverable, but not very well armed, but very serviceable as a reconnaissance and scientific survey vessel. For 3's final Project she and another Liberated Borg she had sponsored to the Starfleet Core of engineers worked on upgrade process for pulling many of the old Oberths out of Mothball. The Newton was one of the first done with her specs that she had no idea about until this mission. They were less than a parsec from the Neutral zone at this point.

"This is your second time taking this test?" The admiral asked.

"Indeed admiral, I took it once before under Admiral James Akar's instruction 40 years ago… The test was much more different back then." She stated.

"Cadet you must tell me your anti aging secret." The admiral said with a smirk.

3 gave the admiral a sidelong glance. "Being a drone for over 40 years being assimilated 2 weeks out of the Academy is not a recommended way to preserve your youth sir. A side effect of my reliance on the nano-probes in my bloodstream." She said sadly.

"When did you figure out this was a test?" The admiral asked, ignoring her discomfort.

"Actually the realism and duration of the test gave no clues until the second wave of klingon's. Since It appears I spent 2 days on patrol on board the Newton I had no idea it was a holographic simulation until the end." She replied  
It was at this point the environmental consoles at the auxiliary ops console blew out. While they had been talking the Newton had answered a distress call and had fell into the Klingon trap. It seems the S.S. Yamato was in fact a trap to get the Newton into the Neutral zone.

"All hands brace for impact!" she could hear herself yell into the com. As the bridge shook as it's shield took much of the impact of the first Torpedo volley.  
She then watched her next actions with the admiral:

"Con, Cut power to attitude thrusters and shields! Kill lights and vent plasma from the port side! We will draw them in."

"Aye captain!" the Lt. complied and then watched as the Klingons regrouped for their next pass at the Newton on the tactical display.

"Tactical, when they come at us and they are at 2000 kilometers away I want you to re-raise shields and fire a photon spread and phasers on the lead ship. Con, You will lay in a course of 319 mark 8 at warp 2. Once on course increase to maximum warp"

"But Mam, that will make us follow the other 2 and bring us away from the Yamato." The Lt. stated.

"Lieutenant, if you think anyone on that ship is still alive you are as naive as you are young. That course will cause us to pivot at Warp 2 so boost power to the structural integrity field as soon as you cut the power back on." 3 said in her normal matter of fact tone, ignoring the glare coming from other crew members.

"You're going to abandon the Yamato Mam?" the Lieutenant replied.

"Yes, we have found a new strategy, correction, perhaps an old strategy, being employed by the Klingons: using freighters as bait to lure in Starfleet vessels. Since we cannot ascertain if the crew is alive or dead we have a duty and obligation to report our findings to Starfleet Command. Therefore, please be sure to record all our findings into our next log buoy."

"Here they come!" The Lieutenant shouted

As the distance counted down 3 saw herself watching the numbers intently. "Now! full power to Structural integrity, fire photons and phasers! Execute course now!"

On the Tactical and front split screen they watched as the phasers sliced right through the lead bird of prey's shields and the photons finished it off. This caused the other 2 ships to veer off and their vollies of torpedoes and disruptors just missed the Milford's Starboard Warp emitter.

"Target second Vessel and Fire!" 3 yelled as she struggled to fight the forces of the ship pivoting faster than the SDF could compensate for while tactical executed her order and they watched as the second Klingon ship exploded in front of them.

"Captain! The 3rd vessel is breaking off and regrouping with 3 more bird of prey and a fleet of 3 K'tenga class vessels are hot on their tail as well!"

"Con! get us out of here, launch the buoy, best possible speed!" The ship rattled with the speed and then shook as the she was hit from 3 sides. The rest of the scene had the Admiral watch as 3 executed course corrections and actions to finish of the 3rd Bird of prey and damage the the second wave and then watch as 3 called for all hands to abandon ship as the Newton was torn apart until the scene reset. And 3 looked momentarily confused as officers that were left for dead disappeared except for the Lt. at Con. He got up stared around just as confused as 3 until she sat back in her chair and whispered "Kobyashi Maru."

3 turned to the admiral expecting the simulation to end. "No Cadet, there is more."

3 Turned back as she knew what was coming and was dreading it. She looked down at the deck plate and contemplated the composition.

The young Lieutenant got up from his seat at Con and said: "So that was a simulation?" He said with incredulity.

"It appears so - we have appeared to have been in a an un-announced "No-Win-Scenario." Simulation."

"You left that ship to die! " the Lieutenant said to her.  
3 Looked thoughtful for a moment "As we were unable to determine life signs and the Klingon's interrupted that pursuit we may never know."

"But you never bothered to even try! Not even after they broke away! You left them to die."

"Yes it was unfortunate, but my first priority is to my own crew and we had new intelligence to report to Starfleet?" 3 replied

"The borg really did take away your humanity…You really don't care.. We died while running away never trying to save those civilian lives! We died running away with our tails between our legs and you don't care!"

"3 got up and back handed the Lt.s sending him sprawling across his console he looked up at her in shock with blood forming on his nose and lip."

"listen to me you worthless dunsel! Don't ever tell me I don't have feelings or don't care! Ever! I spent 40 years picking hundreds of thousands of souls apart with voices in my head telling me that it would make me better! Powerlessly watching my hands and tools assimilate thousands of people as I watched!" 3 was trembling with rage.

The 3 that was listening to herself was trying to hold back the tears of agony and embarrassment.

"I made a decision to try and save my crew and report back to Starfleet, all on par with regulations! If you have a problem with that go to the commandant but don't ever tell me I do not "Feel" anything or do not care!" 3 looked up to watch herself march of to the side and look around in frustration.

"Whoever is in charge of this show get me the door out of here now!" As the holo-deck door appeared the admiral said: "Computer end playback."  
The admiral walked to his desk and sat down.. Bouncing his hands nervously..

"The Lt. has filed a complaint against you Cadet. He wants to have you court-marshaled." The lips of the admirals face curled up. "But it's been a long time since I have seen any cadet kill 3 birds of prey with an Oberth class ship and then hold off some K'Tenga class ships. That was original tactical execution cadet."

"With respect sir, it was not original. Captain James T. Kirk used the same tactical "trick" that I employed on a diplomatic voyage to Babel." 3 was still unable to look up into the Admiral's eyes.

"Interesting, so indeed you learned something new at your latest go around in the academy then." The admiral said proudly.

"With respect sir, I learned about the tactic when I was in the Academy 40 years ago when Admiral Leonard McCoy guest lectured for field medicine class. He had a tendency to tell stories about his adventures with Captain Kirk." She replied flatly.

"Cadet at attention!" 3 bolted upright with the power of the admiral's voice.

"You will look at me when addressing me! I just witnessed one of the best performances on the Kobyashi Maru test in a long time! You did your duty and while you lost the ship according to simulation 60% of your crew would have made it to the escape pods." He sat back down.

"Our Lt. who was to observe you, and now wants you keel hauled for hitting him not withstanding, I'm recommending you for command… But... You will be talking to a counselor at your earliest opportunity. It's obvious you have a temper issue but what captain doesn't at times."

"You will go to counseling for no more than 3 weeks at which time you will take command of the U.S.S. Milford as it is being refitted with your real modifications as we speak. And if you do not attend Counseling and if you do not take what I have given to you, I will personally kick your kiester back to Admiral Ackar 40 years ago where I'm quite sure he would begin kicking your kiester!" He reached to the side and pulled a pad up: "He recommended you for command 40 years ago as well and by god you will command if I have force you into counseling or not! Is that understood Cadet?! Wait belay that! Captain!?"

3 looked at the admiral in confusion and blinked a few times "Admiral?"

"I said is that understood Captain!" his voice reaching a decibel level only slightly louder than the borg collective that was once inside her head.

"Yes sir Admiral sir!" she shouted

The admiral sat down. "Dismissed Captain - and Captain - Er… 3?"

3 had half turned and looked at the Admiral "Yes sir?" she inquired.

"Regardless, if you copied Kirk or not, well done. And truth be told, I should probably re-introduce some of his curriculum. Report to the graduation ceremonies tomorrow at thirteen hundred hours where you will receive your captain's pips and your official orders. Oh and one other thing." The Admiral looked sheepish for a bit. "I was amazed it took you as long as it did to backhand that Lieutenant I'll try and remember to not get on your bad side."

3 looked down in embarrassment for the umpteenth time that day. She looked up at the admiral with a half smile. "Thank you Admiral, I shall endeavor to control my temper and hope I never give you any cause to be on my "bad side.""

The Admiral smiled. "Go on Captain. go and celebrate."

As the door slid shut behind her 3 let out a long sigh. Celebration is irrelevant she thought. There was a time before, before, being "borg" she would have… As it was, she had few friends at the academy.. Very few people wanted to hang out with an "X" borg. She decided she would celebrate by watching an old earth video series called "Battle Star Galactica" And perhaps she would replicate a bottle of Chateau Picard to celebrate by herself..

As the great Ambassador Spock once said, she thought to herself: "There are always possibilities."


	2. Chapter 2: The Milford Receives Word

Commander Tolek of the USS Milford had just received word from Ensign T'Pemu that a communique' from Starfleet Command with news of who their new captain is, had just been received. Opening up the communique from Admiral T'Nea he found the complete Service record of Captain "3 of 11."

A glowing recommendations from Captains she had served under in the past were included as well. It seems she was involved in the Battle of Wolf 359 and was assimilated and spent 45 years as a borg. It seems that being part of the collective obviously slows the aging process thought Tolek to himself.

Looking at her picture he noticed a striking woman with black and grey hair. Very large grey eyes. Her Records show her to be in her 80's however, she looked no older than late 30's. Age does not often bring wisdom he noted to himself.

Looking further, he noted notes about her time with the Borg as chronicled and researched by none other than 7 of 9 (Anaka Hansen.):

**Quote:**

"3 of 11 tertiary adjunct of unimatrix 0-2 was assimilated during the battle of Wolf 359 from the USS Yamaguchi NCC-26510. Once assimilated it appears she served in the far reaches of the Delta quadrant at the secondary beachhead of Borg Space.  
3 of 11 remembers the disappearance of the Borg Queen that corresponds to the time the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E chased a Borg Probe ship to Earth's Past.  
At this time the secondary queen was awakened from stasis and 3 of 11 was sent to a further beachhead aboard a Borg Cube near Romulan space. It was there that the Romulans captured her Cube and while many drones were destroyed it seems 3 of 11 was found barely functioning screaming in agony.  
It was later reported by a Romulan centurion that when they boarded the Borg ship they had disabled the Communications beacon in their area. This had the effect of cutting off 3 of 11 from the collective. She implored the Romulan Centurion to hot wire her cortical node to his tricorder. She than shunted the output of the tricorder into an inter-connecting-plexus node of the Borg Cube and thrust here Borg enhanced right hand into a raw plasma stream.  
It seems her intent was to sacrifice herself to save the Romulans as the intense pain of the plasma stream was broadcast to all the remaining drones overloading their cortical nodes.  
She was identified as Human and Praetor Sela was impressed with her bravery and sacrifice for the Romulans and saw an opportunity. In a rare peaceful gesture Praetor Sela contacts the now retired Ambassador Picard and offers to have the Drone shipped to Starfleet Headquarters in exchange for any and all Borg research and information.  
Picard brokers an agreement and Starfleet concedes and gives a great deal of information to the Romulans. It is later learned that the Romulans now used that information to reverse engineer much of the Borg technology at the Vault.  
The Drone in stasis was brought to Starfleet medical where she was worked on by the former EMH Doctor from USS Voyager and after weeks of surgeries and counseling returned to humanity."

Commander Tolek considered the implications and cost to get this Drone back. Leave it to the Humans to use their passions to bring one of their lost ones home. Tolek often observed that often the humans felt that the "needs of the one outweighed the needs of the many."

When 3 of 11 was assimilated she was Lt. Commander Joan Chappell from Milford NH. She was an advanced Tactical officer with aspirations for command. Once she returned to Humanity she felt the call of space again and re applied to Star Fleet Academy and was given an accelerated course in Star Fleet Command School. As she had done years before she graduated at the top of her class and received many commendations. As well as on Demerit for striking another officer.

Her First Command was aboard the Light Cruiser Laredo Victory Where she served with distinction after being forced to take over command during a borg incursion that killed most of the command crew. While in the Tactical track, it has been said about her, that her mind is very scientific and she could very well be the next Kathryn Janeway.

Commander Tolek was impressed with her service record. But was still dubious about letting Borg enhanced Humans command starships. Indeed he noted that there were in fact many complaints about her extreme shifts in emotionalism and then extreme lack thereof. As a Vulcan he understood how many crew members often have had a history of a hard time dealing with Emotionless commanders. And consequently sometimes they often had an even harder time with over emotional Commanders.

One final entry was the former USS Voyager's EMH report on Captain 3 of 11:

**Quote:**

Captain 3 is indeed a rare human.. The extreme pain she was in during her stasis and up to her removal of many of her Borg hardware. Her Heart, left lung, hip bones, vertebrae most of her skull are all borg designed replacements. Her skull cap was recast back to a more human shape and her left eye is much the same design I had used for 7 of 9.  
Her right hand is mostly regenerated and grown from a clone but I suspect the trauma of the pain she endured from her ordeal in freeing the Romulans from the Borg has cause her to have no pain receptor usage in the hand. Consequently she has broken it on more than one occasion during rehabilitation in moments of frustration.  
With only a few Protrusions like the one around here left eye she has much of her original Human shape. In later reports 3 has reported that everything seems to work in the "lower dept. in regards to sexual liaisons." An uncomfortable conversation to be sure. However, due to her hips being locked and most of her rib cage is metal as well thus, she will never be able to bare her own children. However, she has the option of ovum donation and surrogate mothers if she so desires. For now, her reproductive functions have been "turned off" with hormonal treatments to prevent her emotional promiscuity to cause any accidents.  
Captain 3 has had to retain the most dependency of Nano probes by any human liberated borg of record. I have re-sequenced them and programmed them for her specific needs. It seems the Nano probes are enhancing here cellular structure and they have almost suspended her aging process. 7 of 9 has much the same issue but this is much more pronounced. It's indeed possible she could be very active to her 330th birthday.  
Captain 3 is able to process food however she still requires time in a regeneration chamber. Like 7 we have adapted a bed that can serve as a regeneration chamber so she can have somewhat normal sleeping habits again.  
3's emotional stability was at times questioned. Every Borg reintegration to their formal selves is often very traumatic. However, while I am not a ships counselor or a psycho analyst I will say she is the most adjusted Human I have encountered. She is quick witted at times when she allows herself and she does imbibe with her drinking habits that seem to be Borg enhanced. My Old friend and shipmate Admiral Chakotey tried to keep up with a bottle of romulan ale with her once… And has vowed he will never try it again."

Commander Tolek contemplated his new captain's record. On the surface she appears to be a fine officer. But emotionalism, Drinking, not the least of which a traumatic 40 years as a Borg Drone, and at what cost to get her back to her humanity not the least of which from Romulan hands? Tolek was questioning the wisdom of Starfleet's decision to give her command of anything let alone the Milford. There are always Possibilities, he thought, and resolved to meet his new captain with an open mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Captain and First Officer mee

3 sat on the passenger bench at the rear of the shuttle pod that was en-route to the USS Milford. Her First Command as Captain since her second graduation from Command School. As before, she graduated with high honors, her altercation with a mouthy Lt. notwithstanding.  
She stood up to get her first look at the Milford. Irony is irrelevant but it felt strange to command a ship that bore the name of her hometown before she was… "Borg…"  
"Preparing to Dock at Gantry way 1 birth 12 mam," the young Lt. piloting her pod said.  
"Why are we docking on the gantry way and not directly to the ship?"  
"Well these ole' Oberths only have 2 docking ports. Docking port 2 is occupied and has 2 more pods in que' and your First officer a Mr, Tolek told me to have you brought to the Gantry ports so you can enter via Gantry at docking port 1."  
"Logical and efficient" She replied.

3 had reviewed Mr. Tolek of Vulcan's Record. A clean record if there ever was one. With only one incident to speak of: Mr. Tolek being a Vulcan had been left in command of his ship the USS Melbourne while his captain was on a diplomatic away mission. A Klingon Bird of Prey materialized and fired on Tolek's ship. And of course Tolek being a Vulcan realized he was outgunned with a command crew on the ground and only a single Nova Class vessel against a Bird of prey is no match without heavy damage. Thus he warped -out of range to call for back-up.  
The Melbourne returned with an escort of the USS Ajax and the USS Salem, her good friend MrJoelieC's Ship before he got a hold of it.  
They found on their return the bodies of the command crew and the diplomats of Aronax 5 slaughtered. It was noted in his record as a tragedy but many a captain refused Tolek as a first officer because they didn't want an officer who didn't at-least try to retrieve them before bugging out. The Borg in her said what he did was logical. Her "Human" side said: "ouch."  
Tolek left Starfleet for 6 years after the incident but the record was there and since his return he had only one posting with the Starfleet Core of Engineer ship the USS Melville. His C.O. a Captain Harrison said that Tolek was a fine officer, methodical, and flawless to a "T." For a Vulcan he got along with most of his crew… for a Vulcan…  
3 of 11 was herself, a product of second chances. She was given a second chance at life and thus she could not put her finger on it but when she read Tolek's record from both before his incident and after she felt he never got that real 2nd chance. But she had not met him yet so who knows, she might end up wanting to send him out the airlock.

As the pod made it closer towards berth 12 she saw the Milford for the first time.  
"There she is Captain, The USS Milford. Not much to look at but with today's advancements she's got a bit more zeal than other Oberths out there. Is it true that you trained on a simulator with the upgrades?"  
"Indeed I did Lt. I did 2 simulation runs - 1 a standard familiarization and the second was an unannounced test of the command test that shall not be named." She said with a very slight upturn of her lips. It's was kind of a given that you are not supposed to talk about the Kobiashi Maru test. But everyone did you just never said the name of the test. She neglected to mention she was also on the primary refit board as her project for command school.  
"I heard you took out 3 birds of prey and routed a few other classes as well.. Is that really true?" The Lt. asked with a hint of wonder.  
"Don't believe everything you hear Lt. I was just as surprised the ship performed as well as it did and this shakedown for me is temporary as I am the most familiar with her re-design. However, I have my eye on another ship that I'm hoping to get posted to permanently. 3's eyes then drifted to berth 5, where being worked on, was the USS Laredo-Victory. Old Heavy Cruiser Refit just like what James T. Kirk once commanded.  
The Lt. Followed her gaze and said "The LV eh? I just came from her performing the calibration of her plasma injectors. She's a sweet ship but I figured you for a Science vessel not an old cruiser like the Laredo."  
"Why because I'm Borg?" said 3 with a touch of a hiss that she instantly regretted.  
"I meant no offence sir.. I mean Mam. I mean captain."  
"Oh it's not your fault LT. There are very few of us liberated Borg. What few there are become Scientists like 7 of 9." She said wistfully. "But I am going to change that. I intend to be the next Kirk, Riker, Picard, or possibly more aptly: Janeway. But more than that I'm building a command crew that all will envy… Kirk had Spock, McCoy, Scott, and even had Admiral Sulu and his First officer Checkov and they took over the Excelsior.. Picard had a crew that everyone recognized later and even Janeway's crew became just as famous… That's what I want… The Laredo Victory has the potential to make another command crew. But for now I have the Milford where I hope to find my First officer.  
"Tolek? You have heard the stories of him right?" The Lt asked.  
"The stories that say he did his duty and saved his crew at the expense of his Captain?" She said icily. Everyone deserves a second chance. A man, or a Vulcan who puts his crew and ship above all else deserves that second chance."  
Youth – 3 thought to herself, the ignorance of them astounded her sometimes. With a last look at the Laredo Victory she looked upon her temporary home the Milford. She looked like any other Oberth but a true Engineer would notice the larger Bussard collectors and smaller sensor platforms at the bottom.

The view spun as the Lt. began to back the pod to the gantry port. With a light thud and hiss the pressure equalized and she reached for her duffel bag to sling over her shoulder.  
"Good Luck Captain and I hope you find your crew. With the threat of Klingons, undine, and whatever, we could sure use a few heroes to look up to."  
"Kirk never thought of himself as a Hero LT." She gave the Lt. a wink and turned as the Doors parted to the Gantry's side receiving area.

It appeared empty until her eyes rested on a tall Vulcan male. He stood at attention as soon as the doors had parted.  
"Captain 3 of 11, it is an honor to meet you. I thought it best to greet you before you came aboard."  
The gantry doors to the pod hissed shut behind 3 as she appraised the Vulcan in front of her.  
"At ease – Commander Tolek I presume?" 3 said with her eyebrow raised.  
"You presume correctly. Do you require assistance with any of your personal belongings?"  
"Negative, Commander – My Belongings are all in this bag."  
"indeed?"Tolek said with a head cocked sideways "You pack little for a-"  
"human? Mr. Tolek? Oh I have plenty of baggage in my life, but for this shakedown I need nothing more than that which is in this duffel. All else can be replicated." Tolek turned and swept his arm to the right toward the main Gantry entrance.  
"This way Captain, You will find the Milford is ahead of schedule and nearly ready for departure. However both the Chef and our Chief Engineer need a word with you before we depart."  
"Should I be briefed on these needs?" 3 Asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
"No –" Tolek then shook his head. "Mr Huntz our chef is asking about any special nutritional needs with your – forgive me - condition." Tolek paused  
"No Offense taken Mr. Tolek, while there are a quite a few cases of liberated Borg there is not much published about the very basics of our lives like the mundane of : "Do we eat" to the very personal of our "Love life." 3 could not help but curl her lips in a faint smile as even with Tolek's emotional control his ears appeared to turn a shade of green in his embarrassment.  
Tolek went on "The Chief also has personnel issues to discuss with you. It seems he has just received word of an addition to his staff he was not aware of until very recently."  
3 Stopped and regarded Tolek "Correct me if I'm wrong Mr. Tolek but if I'm not mistaken personnel issues are in the category of the 1st Officer's prevue.. And again if I am not mistaken you are my first officer?"  
"Forgive me captain, however, Our Engineer was concerned - as was I – that this latest Personnel was added by you."  
3 silently cursed herself. 3 had sponsored another Liberated Borg into Starfleet 3 years ago. 2 of 5 was assimilated during the borg infiltration of Hotep IV. She was at the time, a civilian consultant to Starfleet in regards to the Undine issue. Fresh out of college with a passion for Bio-Neural engineering and computer systems. 2 of 5 is young, naïve, hot headed, barely aware of her old self pre-borg. Or at least claims to be.  
3 was convinced otherwise. The EMH Doctor who helped her recover asked for 3's help on 2's behalf. While 2 had been assimilated for a very short time, she had trouble re-acclimating.  
2 and 3 spent weeks together during 2's recovery and 3 really took to 2's personality. 2 is very Naïve about her looks and had a temper in regards to others lack of understanding of complex engineering concepts. 2 and 3 worked together on the refits strategies for the Oberths.  
"What is the Chief's Problem?" 3 asked with a hint of annoyance as she could pretty much guess.  
"The Chief is not used to civilian giving him orders and has questioned his role." Tolek said frankly.  
Well, 3 thought, that's 2 all right.  
"Have there been any injuries inflicted yet?"  
Tolek halted his walk and regarded 3 with a raised eyebrow, Why do Vulcans do that so well 3 wondered to herself.  
They had just come to a t intersection in the corridor and 3 put her duffel down and she sighed out loud. "I'll handle this Mr. Tolek." An ensign was walking by and 3 stopped him. The ensign was so involved in his PADD he was carrying he looked at her started as he saw the pips on her uniform and drew himself swiftly to attention "Captain! Uh… What can I do for you Mam?"  
"At ease ensign" 3 put on her best smile. "Would you mind terribly having my gear here brought to my cabin and just placed on my bed? " She asked with her best pretty please bat of her eyelashes.  
"Yes Mam - no problem what-so-ever. I will contact your Yeoman and be sure he gets this personally Mam." The ensign reached down and grunted a little with the weight of the duffel and trudged off with it. 3 then turned to Tolek.  
"Inform Mr. Huntz that my nutritional needs are the same as any other Human and I look forward to his attempts at traditional American cuisine. Head to the bridge I will go to Engineering and deal with the Chief personally. I want a Senior Staff meeting at 15:00."  
"Aye Captain, if you'll excuse me I will stop into ships stores to brief the Chef on your answer." Tolek bowed his head and walked off leaving 3 with her dreaded task of rescuing a poor Chief Engineer from a hot headed Borg.


	4. Chapter 4: 3 goes to Engineering

After Tolek left 3 in the corridor; 3 stepped briskly to the nearest turbolift. As she stepped in she noted the nervous stares of many of the crew as they suddenly realized the Captain had made an unannounced entry onto the ship. Usually protocol was that the captain was received by the on-board command crew and/or the Captain was escorted directly to the bridge to transfer command codes and then an announcement was made of the transfer.  
unfortunately, 2's hot hotheadedness took precedence as she did not want to lose Matt her Chief Engineer. She had met Matt a long time ago before she head returned to command school. He was an engineers assistant on the ship that had retrieved her from the Romulans. He was stand-offish during her release from stasis and her enduring pain made her a little turse to any bystanders . But he came to retrofit a power transfer node for her regeneration needs.

Matt was Born with the same defect as Captain Gordi Laforge and had an older VISOR. It seems his body would reject the implants if he tried them. She often wondered if some of what was learned from BORG could have helped but in some ways the VISOR had become common with War… If you lost your sight do to a plasma leak you either got implants or a VISOR  
3 found Matt with his VISOR a comfort as it hid his eyes and he did not look as if he was staring at her like most of her other visitors at the time. A Borg fresh out of the collective with all implants and a missing arm due to a plasma burn is a freakish thing to look at. Matt could not see the grotesqueness and treated her normal and did not look at her with sympathy…Or at least that she could tell anyway. When she found out he was going to be her chief engineer she was very gratified.

As the Turbo lift deposited her on deck 7 she headed to main engineering. Before the Doors parted she could already hear the fireworks. And saw Matt with his Hands up in the air looking almost defeated.  
"look Lady! I don't know who the hell you think you are but this is My Engineering detail and you can't just re-assign them without my approval! I don't care if the captain recruited you or not!" Matt had his back to 3 and she was unsure if he would even recognize her if he did see her anyway as she had changed a bit and for that matter; would he even remember her?  
"Your duty rotation is flawed and while we are ahead of schedule your roster is riddled with inefficiency!" 2 said with bristle. "The captain recruited me to consult to engineering!" Neither had seen her yet and 3 saw her opportunity to help Matt save some face.  
"Consult but not take over 2 of 5!" Both looked over at her in shock as if she had appeared out of thin air.  
Matt Stood at attention. "Captain I was unaware you were uh… on-board?"  
"Yes well, I heard there were some personnel issues and knowing that I know who was involved I figured I would nip this in the bud first."  
"The Chief's concerns of protocol are irrelevant; my Roster implementation will improve efficiency by 4.2 percent!" 2 of 5 said without even acknowledging a hello to 3. That was 2 just plow on through.. a Rhyme she had made up about her long ago…  
"Relevant 2!" 3 said with her Authority voice. 2 Opened her eyes a little wider realizing she was dealing with the "Pissed off version of 3. "HE" she said with emphasis "is the chief engineer of this ship and "HE" reports to "ME" not you!" Starfleet protocol is that you will make your recommendations to the Chief and/or myself and "We" will consider your observations and suggestions and implement that which we see fit!"  
3 found it hard to ignore the small up-turn of Matt's lip as he listened. "Now," she began in her calming voice "2 I want you at the engineering station on the bridge I will be up shortly for my indoc process."  
"But captain –" 2 began but 3 would not let her finish  
"That is all 2 – Dismissed!" 2's eyes widened again and she let out a sigh and left engineering punching the door that would not open fast enough for her.  
3 then turned to her chief and noted that the normal hiss of working engineer chatter was nowhere to be heard and looked to see a bunch of engineers looking at her stunned.  
"What?! Have you never seen a Starfleet captain before!?" Matt said with authority. "Get to work people!" as the bustle returned and the typical chatter among engineers performing pre-launch checks for a starship returned, Matt let out a breath and walked up to the captain. Well you are sure a far cry better looking now than the last time I saw you Matt said with a mischievous little grin.  
"Really? I was unaware chief engineers needed to approve beauty improvements to their Captains?"  
"Permission to give the captain a hug to welcome her to her new command and celebrate the fact that the last time I saw you - you looked like a pile of broken borg components." Matt held out his arms.  
"Oh why not." 3 grinned.. And they embraced.. "it's good to see you too Matt." As they stepped away she continued: "Sorry about 2… She really is a top notch engineer.. She's just a little –"  
"Tough to handle?" Matt finished for her.  
3 grinned at him. "Much like a pile of broken borg components you once met a while back… I'll talk to her and you two will get along" She paused: "That's not so much an order as it is a request."  
"Well, hopefully with you reminding her of her place a little bit - maybe that will help. Is she newly liberated?"  
"Less then 3 years ago, I sponsored her to the civilian consultancy to the core of engineers. She does know this ship better than you do as she helped in the redesign. However, she like many Borg who cannot or will not remember who they were before, they often have a problem with basic social skills and structure." 3 said.  
"Look- " 3 continued "Give her a chance. She knows her stuff and I'll back you up but also just know she might, no -she will, come up with good ideas."  
Matt looked down and let out a long breath. "Yeah, she did… Her duty roster is better than the one I came up with." He looked up and said "I was just –"  
"Pissed she went above your head to implement it." 3 finished for him. She grinned and then added: "Look, it's your call…If you want you can save face and just wait a few days before you implement it."  
Matt chuckled picked up the PADD that had the new roster on it… "Nah, if you vouch for her I'll implement it… I just hope this doesn't mean it will go to her head."  
"I'll tell her you showed it to me and I ordered you to implement it – conditionally - until it's proven more efficient." They both Chuckled.  
"It's good to see you again and Congrats."  
"By the way how did you recognize me?" 3 asked.  
Matt tapped his Visor "Without trying to sound too cliché you give off a unique glow that I would recognize miles away. Still have a lot of nanites?"  
"More than any known liberated Borg so I'm told." 3 sighed. And then continued: "Well, Chief if there is nothing else?" She inquired.  
"No thank you Captain" He turned and addressed his team "Al right listen up! We got some changes here!" he shouted out and 3 left engineering back to the turbo lift.  
As she entered and told the lift to bring her to the bridge she contemplated Matt. She had read his service record and he had been recommended for many commendations. Command had told her he was in the top 10 of the best engineers in the fleet. Not anymore she thought. With 2 of 5 here, he will be number one in the fleet.


	5. Chapter 5: 3 Meets the Android Xeon

3 decided since she had 15 minutes to spare to report to the bridge for transfer of command she would stop at her quarters first she needed to find her yeoman. She went to the nearest com panel on the wall and as she approached a T intersection she literally bumped into an immovable object rounding the corner.  
With lightning reflexes the immovable object caught 3 gently before she embarrassingly fell to the floor. He was very pale with golden eyes and a crew cut. Not quite 6 feet tall but darn close and did not look anywhere near heavy enough to be as solid as he was.  
"Captain I apologize you were moving quite briskly and my walking subroutine noted you were watching but perhaps as you are human you may have been as they say: pre-occupied?"  
3 looked at his chest noted the pips "Indeed, Commander? –"  
"Assistant Chief Engineer Commander Xeon at your service Captain" He said very politely. Almost too politely - 3 couldn't pin this one down she swapped her vision in her fake eye to infra-red, then ultraviolet, then cross spectrum and woah - this guy is giving off energy!  
"Are you an Android Mr Xeon?" 3 was shocked at her own enthusiasm and even nervously looked around to see if anyone witnessed it. Dammit - a few had.  
"Most observant Mam, while my conversational and mnemonic algorithms make me appear human as much as possible most figure me out not to be human but you may be the quickest human to figure it out." With a cock of his head to mimic an inquiring mind "What was it that gave me away so I may improve upon it in the future"  
3 could not resist a broad smile on her face. "I doubt you have encountered many humans who have a borg enhanced visual acuity sensor still embedded on their face as she tapped the most prominent feature of her borg past on her face. "You are giving off a firestorm of EM and Subspace signals"  
Xeon lifted his hand in front of his face adjusted his vision and saw what 3 was talking about for what looked like the first time. "Ah… I see…. Perhaps I see it so often I did what you humans call: "Got used to it" and never gave it a thought. Since my Radiation is not harmful to 99% of the species currently serving in Starfleet I never gave much thought to filtering it out."  
Suddenly Xeon got a very confused look on his face and 3 marveled at whoever designed him did an amazing job. "Captain, my internal logs do not recall the announcement of your arrival or your transfer of command? Was there an undocumented temporal anomaly I am not aware of?"  
3 could not help but laugh now. This Xeon had a sense of humor or his naiveté was just adorable she could not figure out which. "No Mr. Xeon the DTI will not be knocking on your door today. I was on my way to find out my cabin assignment and freshen up before my official command transfer. That will have to wait I suppose now, perhaps you will accompany me to the bridge?"  
"One moment please captain." And Xeon tapped his combadge. "Xeon to Engineering."  
"Go ahead Xeon." Matt returned.  
"The Captain has asked that I escort her to the bridge therefore my initial estimate for my return to Engineering has been delayed."  
"I knew as soon as you two met you would hit it off. Give my best to the captain and contact me when you are through."  
"Understood Commander, Xeon out." Xeon then turned to 3 and in a flourish of protocol directed 3 to the nearest turbolift.  
"Liberated Borg and an Android on one ship? My-my-my this crew will indeed be unique." Quipped 3. "Tell me Xeon - do you mimic emotions or do you truly have them?  
"My Creator gave me emotions but I do not tap into them as such. The protocol runs in tandem and I have a NAN gate running to syphon them. In social situations I have found my "full on" emotions to be somewhat embarrassing." Xeon stated as if it was an everyday conversation.  
"Sounds like you are a party waiting to happen then?" 3 could not help but say.  
Xeon looked thoughtful as they boarded the Turbolift. "I have been described many things but never a "party waiting to happen." – Hmmm Human-Terran idiom is hard for me to process at times. "  
"On a different subject:" Xeon started as looked 3 up and down. Once you pointed out my EM radiation I now notice that you give of much the same. May I ask what part of you physiology is still borg?"  
3 colored a bit. "Seems to be the subject today." 3 said with a bit of sarcasm "But – if you must know, and it may come in handy, about 20% of my physiology is still borg and about 30% of my blood stream is still serviced by Nanites that have been re-sequenced. I have one fake eye, my Hips vertebrae and rib cage are duranium poly alloys, and my Arm and hand is also a prosthetic."  
"Three held up her real hand and from the top of her wrists 2 assimilation nodules came out like little snakes. "And I have these."  
Xeon looked very closely at them but to not appear rude he used his internal zoom to get closer looks at the nodules. "Curious, are those assimilation nodules?"  
"They were at one time. I can use them for many purposes now. Both defensively and as a tool." And recreationally 3 thought to herself as a smile.  
At that moment the Turbolift opened up upon the smallish bridge of the Milford. A traditional layout: with Con and Ops in front of the Captain's chair with Tactical behind and to the right. Science and engineering stations in back and a modified ops station to the left just to left as you exited the Turbolift. A small alcove behind tactical and to the left of the Engineering and science stations led to the combination ready room and briefing room. There was no room for a private ready room on an Oberth.  
"Excuse me would you mind manning the engineering station with 2 of 5 over there please? Protocal is waiting."  
"Tolek vacated the captain's chair with the PADD he was holding and moved to right of it. "All Hands Attention!" and the entire bridge was silent with exception of the normal hum of stations an environmental.  
"Computer Recognize 3 of 11 Joan Chappell code Omega, Alpha 1103 November"  
"Identification confirmed please input command codes now" The computer responded.  
"Alpha 1 command code: 1, 1a, 0, 3, November, Chaos… Recognize.."  
"Command Codes verified via Starfleet command Database. Command of USS Milford Registry 939251 Transferred to Captain 3 of 11 Joan Chappell on Star-date 83334.92."  
"All Hands this is the captain" 3 waited a breath as she looked at everyone on the bridge. "By Order of Admiral T'nea of Starbase 31, I hereby take command of the USS Milford. On this stardate 83334.92."  
3 paused again and though she was not prone to speeches she suddenly felt inspired:  
"The War with the Klingons and many threats against the Federation have pressed people and hardware to be put back into service. Many ships that were once considered obsolete are rising from the ashes to show the might that is Starfleet. While the Milford is small in size she has been renewed with life. A new Warp drive, a better plasma infuser, and more importantly a new crew, the lifeblood of any starship. While this is a temporary assignment for me, I intend to leave this ship in the hands of its new captain a better ship that will serve the needs of Starfleet in whatever or wherever she is needed. Some of you may stay here on the Milford, Some of you may go elsewhere, but all of us together will prove that the Milford is more than she ever was and fully fit for service in the greatest fleet ever known. That is all."  
3 was gratified to see many smiles among the crew. She may have won a few people over.  
"Ship's Status Mr. Tolek?"  
"All crew are on board. Ships stores are being transferred as we speak, Engineering reports full readiness with a late change in Duty Roster," 3 noted 2 of 5's look up from her station as Tolek continued: As soon as the Quartermaster reports all clear the Milford will be ready for launch at 16:00 hours."  
"Excellent Mr. Tolek." And she addressed the rest of the crew on the bridge "Well done all of you."  
"Captain I have also informed all those necessary for your staff meeting at 15:00 hours in the briefing room."  
3 referenced her internal clock – "As it is now 1200 hours I recommend those who can fit it in report to mess for lunch. I will be in my quarters. Mr. Xeon, may I assume my "special needs" have been installed in my quarters?"  
"Indeed they are Captain I was returning to engineering from finishing those tasks. If the Captain wishes I can show you those installations if you so desire?" Xeon responded.  
"I do - you are with me, Mr. Tolek - you have the bridge." Xeon and 3 stepped to the turbolift and 3 instructed the lift for deck 3.  
As 3 stepped of the lift she noted a very distinct change in the crew. She got very polite nods and many "welcome aboards" She acknowledged them all noting that perhaps Starfleet really did have something about observing protocol. She allowed Xeon to lead the way as she was unsure exactly which quarters were hers. The computer could have told her very easily but protocol made it so she asked a member of the crew to see her to her quarters. Xeon rounded a short bend and stopped in front of a door and as she stepped up it opened.  
Small by Galaxy class standards but quite roomy and efficient. The bed looked normal thankfully but she knew the ring above was her necessary need. Xeon began his standard tour:  
"You will note the regeneration ring above your bed has been fitted. Thus you may recharge without the need of plugging in, however an emergency cable and ports have been fitted throughout the ship. 2 cables have been fitted at each port should both you and 2 of 5 need to regenerate. We have 3 portable units in ship stores should you need to stay anywhere for extended periods. However the chief and I have been working on an idea to make a portable wireless unit using holographic technology. Standard showers and fresher over there, and your replicator is located on the front wall next to your table and desk." Tolek concluded.  
"Was my other luggage brought in?" Xeon stepped over to the closet and opened it.  
"Personal belongings were delivered while I was finishing. I took the liberty to organize your off duty clothing by color and undergarments are in your drawers. The bag is on the top shelf. However I had no idea what to do with this." And Xeon brought out a tablet that was all black with minor greenish lights in various parts. It was roughly the size of a lap desk - flat on all sides only slightly rounded on the corners. There were 2 holes on the top left corner of one side. 3 took possession of it and set it on the desk.  
"Computer interface with the object on my desk." And 3 sat down in front of it.  
"Remember when I said these could be used as tools?" 3 said "this is a borg interface I liberated from the Daystrom institute and modified for myself." 3 set her arm down and her nodules came out and snugly fitted themselves in the 2 holes. Holographic images appeared above the section not covered by 3's hand and listed off reports, news, and ships status, crew manifests, as well as standard log interfaces. Then suddenly Xeons communicator chirped.  
"Xeon here." And he looked on in wonder as the Captains voice came out of the communicator:  
"I can tap into the computer directly and more efficiently"  
"Fascinating." Xeon stated "I too have a specialized input output interface in my quarters. However I suspect I may be able to multitask a bit more efficiently."  
Xeon was surprised when As the captains voice came out of his communicator and started with a "That may be perhaps - we can discuss 2's new Duty Roster" and she began listing off the new roster as it was in the computer and thus she had access and at the same time from her real voice said: "Is that a boast Mr. Xeon because as efficient as you are how are you going to speak to both conversations ?" and at the same exact moment her voice from the communicator was finishing with "What do you think of these roster changes?"  
Xeon began smiling. "I must confess captain it is extremely rare when an organic performs a simple task better than I." He cocked his head as if contemplating his response he open his mouth into an "o" and his voice came out without his lips moving in a more metallic sound and he began having 2 conversations at once.  
3 removed her nodules and raised up her Hand. "That's enough Xeon. I can only perform 4 multitasks at once for short periods. I was absorbing all the reports from the last week and reading them as well as the 2 conversations… I confess that is my limit. 2 tasks I can do quite efficiently and comfortably. Anymore and the strain pushes me… but once and a while I try stretching it…"  
"Nonetheless Captain I am very impressed."  
"High Compliment from an Android." 3 got up from her desk and walked towards the door. "Thank you for everything Mr. Xeon. Now if you don't mind I don't want to broadcast to everyone about that. It tends to freak out the normal organics."  
"Understood Captain, Perhaps one day we could try interfacing directly and see how efficient we could become."  
3's initial reaction was shock - but noted Xeon appeared completely oblivious to the double entendre that was implied by his request. "Perhaps Mr. Xeon.. But I think the Captain and an android interfacing might feed too much into the standard ships gossip." She said with a smile. "Now if you will excuse me I will conduct a walk of the decks to familiarize myself with the crew. Carry on with your normal duties."  
It was not until Xeon was halfway to engineering when his idiom subroutine started flagging his error and his emotional programming began informing him he needed to be embarrassed a bit…


	6. Chapter 6: Doctor Snavely

3 Decided she might as well get the obvious over with. Rather than have the Doctor seek her out she decided to seek out her CMO. Dr. Snavely. She was fresh out of the academy and already a Lieutenant.

As she walked into the Sickbay it was loaded with Crew.

Of course she thought, first order of business is crew evaluations. She was just about to sneak back out when one of the midshipmen noticed her and shouted "Captain on deck!"

The whole sick bay was instantly quiet after the thudding sounds of feet of crew standing at full attention.. I'll never get used to this she thought. "At ease." She said and they all dropped to parade rest. "No seriously carry on." She said. She was just about to turn when from the back diagnostic room she could hear a woman trying to scramble through the crowd. Crewmen and women were trying to get of the way of a striking red headed woman in science blue uniform. As she busted through the crowd she looked at 3 and saw a nervous intake of breath.

"Uh… Captain - er… You Know - I know your designation is 3 of 11 and really - don't you find saying "Capatian 3 of 11" as kind of tedious? So How about we avoid my further embarrassment of finding my captain in my sickbay well before any other captain in the fleet ever reports to any sickbay, and ask how would you prefer to be addressed?"

The entire room looked from the Doctor right at 3 putting her on the spot. 3 walked up to the Doctor, she liked her already direct and to the point. Nervous obviously - but not afraid to confront and ask anyway. " Captain works, sometimes since I am a woman "Mam" works as well but never "Captain Mam" but friends are allowed to just call me 3." And 3 put her hand out in greeting..

"Ok Captain." And she leaned in and whispered "Let's keep it formal in front of the crew shall we?" and gave a wink. And she shook her hand quickly and said "Other hand now."

"Excuse me?" 3 asked.

"Your other hand let me see it" 3 produced her other hand. Her cloned hand.. It was fundamentally the same as the one she grew up with as far as she remembered however, there were still some secondary motor control enhancers that lined her hand and some of her fingers. The doctor began examining the hand asked her to touch every finger with her thumb. Then took her fingernail and jammed it in her palm almost drawing blood. And 3 never even flinched.

"Still little to no feeling in the hand?" Snavely asked?

"Uh no.. " 3 responded. "Not even tingles."

"Dr Movat!" Snavely shouted and a Vulcan Man came out of from behind a group of crew. "Keep working on the evaluations I will talk to the Captain in my office and rejoin your efforts shortly."

After Movat acknowledged they adjourned to her private office. After the door closed Snavely sat down hard in her chair and offered the captain her visitor chair.

"As most new captains go through a recent physical anyway I have your last physical that was done 2 weeks ago on the Starbase on file. You are certainly fit for duty albeit with bizarre differences in physiology that I have never seen before, er - no offence."

"None Taken – There are not many documented liberated Borg and ironically, as much as every borg strives to be the same us liberated cases are all extremely unique."

"I'll say - but you?" Snavely referred to her terminal: "Recorded age of 82. Body age is guesstimated at high 20's maybe low 30's, a fake heart, 1 fake lung, 1 fake kidney that does the job of 7, no liver as there is no need because of your nanites and expanded kidney functions, Your entire vertebrae, rib-cage, hips, might as well go with entire torso is made of a newly discovered duranium poly alloy, and with all that I have a report from the "Voyager EMH" at Starfleet medical claiming you are the most human person he has ever met." She shut off her terminal and leaned back and steepled her hands. "I gotta say captain when I received your records I couldn't wait to finally meet you and there you are.

"I will not be studied Doctor I have been studied enough."

"Oh no Captain you misunderstand." She leaned forward "You see I studied under the Voyager EMH and I vowed I had to meet the person that gets that high a praise from "the Doctor." And she smiled warmly. With as much time as you spent with him you must know his bedside manner with humans and he only often only respects his former shipmates and very few others."

3 couldn't help but smile back and looked down a little sheepishly. "He was very kind to me but I often observed he was very terse with other officers and was not afraid to express his feelings about people. It was one of the reasons I liked – no loved - him so much. After so much of a sterile borg existence his overbearing abundance of emotionalism was a pool of tranquility."

"I'll take your word for it I found him to be a pain in the ass… But his judgment of character is spot on. He certainly could pick out the Jerks and spot the nice folk pretending to be jerks. Which he picked up on me instantly." Snavely looked at the crowd outside her window. "Why don't we schedule you a full physical a few days from now after this crowd leaves? And we can swap lies and stories about "the doctor."

3 stood up and said "I look forward to it Doctor Snavely." And 3 looked at her and cocked her head. "No offence - and you picked on me about my name?"

The doctor laughed at 3's jest and nodded: "I know. Tell you what 3 since we are becoming friends, My full name is Argentina Renna Snavely. My friends call me Renna. And in the briefing room and out in those halls just Doctor or Lieutenant will be fine." And she smiled.

"Well then Renna, I will let you get back to your patients then."

"Thank you 3 I will see you at the Staff meeting."

"Indeed you will - since - I ordered it" and she walked out her private door to the corridor. Her next stop was? Hmm – 3 touched her combadge "3 to T'pemu"

"Go ahead Captain – er 3?" 3 was hoping her conversation with the Doctor would spread and people would figure out how to address her sooner than later.. Explaining her name got old fast 4 years ago.

"What is your location I would like to meet with you before our Staff meeting"

"I am currently conducting an inventory in the Armory I can come to your ready room?"

"No need I'm one deck away from you now and will be there shortly. 3 out" And 3 headed for the nearest turbo shaft.


	7. Chapter 7 The Tactical Team

3 was just approaching the armory when a frazzled looking Lt. came stumbling out of the door pulling his blue tunic down. He looked up and caught sight of the captain and deflated as if was caught.  
While 3 was a human for a very long time she recognized this look of "Caught." 3 stepped up to the Lt. and as she resisted every urge to smile she said. "Ah, Lieutenant Cross I believe? If memory serves you are assigned to Astrometrics? What brings you to the Armory?"

The Lt.'s shoulders visibly sagged… 3 smiled. As much as she would have enjoyed him snivel at her expense for getting caught she thought she would give him his out: "Ah that's right you were in the same graduating class as T'pemu at the academy right? Catching up?" She asked.

Cross just looked at her gulped and said "Yes Mam – Uh – but- How did you know that?" His confused caught look became more adorable to 3 and she pointed to the most prominent feuture of here borg enhancements on her face around her eye.  
"One of the many advantages of having your brain enhanced via borg technology is that your brain seldom forgets anything. I read your files and I remember them just as I remembered your name." She replied. "Now, if you excuse me I need to meet with my Tactical Officer." And she marched past the befuddled Lt. into the armory where she found a strikingly tall Vulcan female straightening her uniform.

Since 3 had read T'pemu's record she knew that while T'pemu was Vulcan she was descended from a very rare Vulcan group known as V'tosh ka'tur. Or in Standard means "Without Logic"

While the term stuck for these Vulcans, in point of fact: it's not that they abandoned logic it is that they allowed their emotions to surface. In fact quite a few of them ate meat.

"Commander T'pemu, I am Captain 3 of 11, it's good to finally meet you." 3 left here hand calculating behind her back. She wanted to show "Her cards" that she knew about T'pemu's being different then other Vulcans for as predicted; T'pemu automatically thinking 3 was Human, extended her hand out to shake in traditional human greeting. T'pemu quickly noticed 3's lack of reciprocation and quickly looked uncomfortable.  
"Forgive me – " she began "I made a horrible assumption that you were Human and momentarily forgot your are –" and 3 noticed T'pemu struggle for a description. While 3 had to admit a certain amount of satisfaction to creating her discomfort she thought she would try and win her back a little.

"Indeed I am human, and while I am also Borg, I know that outward appearances can be deceiving Ms. T'pemu." She then extended her hand.  
A momentary look of understanding hit T'pemu's face "Then you know I am not like other Vulcan's." she said matter-of-factly.  
"Indeed – I hope your Emotionalism will not get in the way of your duty?" as 3 indicated her head towards the door "Mr. Cross seemed – Pleased – to have seen you."

3 never knew a Vulcan could turn so green. She had a friend who was of Irish decent on earth that when embarrassed would turn so red that hover-cars would stop, thinking she was a traffic signal. Put T'pemu with that guy and you would have a full fledged traffic control signal.

"Captain if you'll allow me to explain – I –" and that was as far as 3 would let her go as she raised up her hand to stop her.

"T'pemu, please, don't worry… While I am Borg I am most definitely human. Just keep it in your off duty time please?" She paused.. "Do your duty and keep your private life private." And then she smiled.. But if I happen to be off duty as well - let me know the gossip." And she finished it with a wink.

T'pemu instantly liked her new captain. "Thank you captain for your understanding… And – I will look for you in the "The Tavern."  
"The Tavern?" asked 3.

"Oh yes the Tavern!" T'pemu replied "Perhaps you have not been there yet. The refit crew built an off duty rec area. The Milford is a name used by many of your "Earth" townships. I have been told many of them have "Taverns" where people would congregate after ours and imbibe in spirits. Hence, they named our Rec hall – The Tavern."  
"Indeed?" said 3 with a warm thought. "I came from a town in New Hampshire – North east American territory, from a small town called Milford. We had a Tavern that was there for over 3 hundred years. Tiny and dilapidated - but the Town loved it all the same.." She smiled warmly at the memory. "I cannot wait to see it."

Just then the door opened and a tall broad shouldered woman with brilliant fiery red hair that would have given his Irish friend that she was comparing to T'pemu earlier, a run for his money, came in and stopped short at the site of the captain.

"Ah Commander Mansmann I presume." 3 said smoothly.

The woman looked to T'pemu first and then to the Captain. "Captain – I was unaware you would be down here – I – that is to say you can go anywhere you like – I mean -." And she looked to T'pemu for a lifeline.

"Relax Commander, this is not an inspection. I'm just checking in on my senior staff before launch and remind everyone that I want a senior staff meeting at 15:00. We have a very simple shakedown cruise planned, according to Starfleet, but I want everyone to be on their toes. Shakedown cruises are often interrupted with emergencies it seems. Will we be ready if the need arises?" she asked both officers.  
T'pemu raised her chest up. "Yes mam! Between myself and Mansmann here, you have the best Tactical team in Starfleet. We'll be ready for whatever you have to dish out as you humans say."  
"Best team in Starfleet?" she looked over at the other Commander and she raised her chest and head up and said with a comfortable "Aye Mam." Even added a little cheeky albeit subtle grin onto it…

3 liked these 2 already. "Well ladies – That's a hell of a boast – A boast I am very eager to see you both prove." And she turned and walked towards the corridor "See you both at 15:00."  
As the door closed behind her 3 couldn't help but smile to herself. Thus far - there was not one person on her crew she disliked so far. She had still a few more to meet though. She had only her helmsmen and Ops person to meet. Novasath was an Andorian and Grolka was a Klingon. According to the duty roster she assimilated, a word she used whenever she used her special interface, should both be on the bridge. Which is where she directed the Turbolift to take her next.


End file.
